


Paper cranes

by Toshiki_H



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender of reader is to your liking, I just love V so much., M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Romance, V is a tease, argh I want to marry V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshiki_H/pseuds/Toshiki_H
Summary: Really late Birthday fic for V.Days ago you were slightly panicking on what gift to get for V since he doesn't have much interests outside poetry, but he seems to be only fond and already content with William Blakes works. You decided to do something from a little tale you've heard somewhere, which you ended up spending most days on until the fateful day. On V's birthday you were cuddling with V on the couch of your shared home, reminiscing about your first meeting with him. V decided to ask what you were doing the past few days.





	Paper cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally given by Zer0PM. BUT I decided to do something else by keeping the "first meeting" thing a little bit here. You definitely sparked some creativity but then i'm like terrible at this so (´；ω；｀)

You met V on the day Dante received a job from a new client. You looked at the tall and skinny but actually quite muscular for someone his size tattooed man. His beautiful raven locks. His interesting choice of clothing, his slender finger cradling a book with a big V engraved on the cover. You realised how visually appealing he is and to your preference. You were so entranced by the first meeting that you had no idea the rest of the Devil May Cry team noticed that you were practically drooling at his sight until V himself looked at you in the eye and smirked. You swore you could feel your cheeks flaring up, probably turning you into a tomato-head. You heard Dante and Trish snickered and you immediately apologized for not focusing and staring so much. 

That was your first impression of V and his first impression of you and that was nearly a year ago. You giggled to yourself and leaned into the poet beside you on the sofa of your home. After the events a year ago you were surprised that V was still there, standing and alive, despite Vergil also returning back to normal. You couldn’t believe that he was able to continue existing without needing to be merged back together with Urizen. Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare also continued to exist normally like nothing happened. Since then you’ve been happily living together with him in your shared home.

He quirked an eyebrow at you. “What’s so funny dear sparrow?” That nickname will never fail to set your heart fluttering. “Just remembered how we first met. God it was so embarrassing.” He chuckled and snaked his arms around your waist, hugging you close as his other hand closed his book of poetry. “You stared at me for so long like a deer caught headlights. I probably was as well, though not as obvious as yours Y/N.” 

Smirking, he planted a chaste kiss on your cheek, making you blush lightly. “By the way Y/N, I noticed you’ve been buying a lot of origami paper last week. What were you planning to make with that much paper?”

You gave a small ‘Ah’ and blushed a little, “Well… Let me get it and show it to you.” You nervously got off the couch and up the stairs heading to your shared bedroom, hidden in one of the cupboards of your desk was a paper bag, in it, was one thousand folded paper cranes you have been folding. You bit your lip while wondering if you were really going to do this. You took a deep breath and walked back down to the living room with the bag being cradled in your hands.

You plopped yourself down on the couch and handed it to V who eyed the bag curiously. He looked inside it and was confused for a moment before asking, “You bought all those papers to fold cranes? I’m amazed you managed to fold so many in such a short amount of time.”

“Yeah… well… I heard that if you fold one thousand cranes a wish you make will come true.. And your birthday’s today so… Happy birthday V. “

V immediately chuckled and you blushed, pouting and turning away to avoid him from looking at your embarrassed form. 

“I’m afraid your efforts were in vain, Y/N. For my wish has already been granted months ago.”

“Huh?” You turned around, slightly disappointed, “Are you… Are you sure you have nothing else you want to wish for?”

“Silly sparrow,” he smirked and cupped your cheek, grinning at the way they turn slightly pink, “Since my wish was already granted, I can tell you right? My only wish was to be happy with you till the end of time, Y/N.” Stroking your cheek lovingly, returning it back to his lap.

Your face turned red like a tomato like it did a year ago, mouth slightly parted in shock. Was that some kind of proposal? What did he mean?

“Though, If I were to make a wish now, I do hope it comes through in the near future.”

You snapped back into reality, “What kind of wish?”

“Y/N, If I were to tell you my wish wouldn’t it not come true?” he chuckled at your adorable pout.

“Though I guess it wouldn’t harm anyone if I were to tell you since my wish is that you’ll say yes.”

“To what?”

For a split second his eyes showed slight nervousness. His free hand digging his pocket to retrieve a black box. Your eyes widened as the gears start turning in your head. He released your waist to open the box, revealing a simple black band with a little diamond on it. Your vision starts blurring, you realized you were starting to cry. V chuckled and wiped a tear that fell, taking your hands in his, placing the velvet box in your hands.

“Will you marry me, Y/N?”

You sobbed a little and nodded with a giant smile on your face. “ ..es… Yes.. Yes. YES!”

You launched yourself onto V, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugged him tight. V let out a fond sigh and hugged your waist, burying his face into your shoulder.

After what felt like hours of hugging you sat up to properly look at him despite the tears still falling from your eyes. V elegantly slipped the band onto your finger and cradled your face, kissing your forehead, cheeks, and lips.

“I love you, Y/N. Thank you for a wonderful birthday.”

You put your hands on top of his and giggled, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips.

“I love you too V. Happy birthday~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fic isn't bad. It's my third one. I have like 2 other ideas in the works but they seemed very long-winded and not worth reading so I'll probably post the other 2 up when I've decided that it's good enough to read. Comments and kudos appreciated (・ε・`*)
> 
> btw i have a twitch channel. I stream on weekends because I have university to be stressed about and there's a timetable on my channel to know when I'll start, I usually stream for 2 hours. I'll be playing DMC5 this weekend to collect achievements. www.twitch.tv/kweokweo come say hello.


End file.
